1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a score card and to a method for scoring therewith events represented by multiple numeric amounts during a selected time period.
2. Copyright Notice
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by any one of the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
3. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,018 is described an expense card for tracking credit card expenses. On the surface of the expense tracking card are preprinted dollar amounts, such as $10, $50, $250, $1,000, etc., in sufficient number to anticipate all the credit card expenses for about a month. The expense card user is required to check off on the expense tracking card a first dollar amount which is the same as or closest to the first credit card expense, then to check off a second dollar amount which is the same as or closest to the second credit card expense, and so on.
Whenever the sum of the credit card expenses is desired, the user must add up all the checked off dollar amounts and record, in a space provided on the card, the arrived at sum. Such a cumbersome addition, especially near the end of the month, would normally require an adding machine which may be unavailable outside of the home or office.
Therefore, the user runs the risk of incurring a credit card expense, in excess of her available credit, at the place of use, for example, at a gasoline station, at a restaurant, or other business establishment. In such event the attempted credit card charge most likely will be questioned or disapproved by the issuer of the card.
Therefore, whenever the sum of the credit card expenses is desired, the user is likely to consume substantial time in making additions. If the user fails to make them, then she will not know the total sum of her accumulated expenditures, and she will be unable to properly monitor her bank account.
The score card of this invention and the method of its use provide a simple, effective, practical and inexpensive solution to such account monitoring problems.